1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a route display device that displays a route of a vehicle, more particularly, a route display device, a route display method, a route display program, and a route display system that display a route for stopping by a plurality of destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a navigation device that displays a route of a vehicle, as described in Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2001-66148, for example, in order that a route meeting a user's intention is searched, a stopping order in which a length of the route is the shortest or a stopping order in which a required time is the shortest may be selected before the route search. In addition, a technology in which a plurality of destinations are selected on an axis of a scroll bar and a route is searched such that the stopping order of the plurality of destinations accords with the order on the axis of the scroll bar, as described in Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2007-155404, is also known as a technology that provides information on the route meeting the user's intention.